


Little Red Riding Hood

by wuyifantastic



Series: My World Is You (domestic!krishun) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic!AU, M/M, krishun and baekyeol have a child, noncanon!exo, this is a really self indulgent halloween smut fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyifantastic/pseuds/wuyifantastic
Summary: Sehun's darling little girl asks Sehun to dress as Little Red Riding Hood for Halloween. Which turns out both good and bad for him. Alternatively: Chanyeol and Baekhyun are a godsend and Sehun really just needs Wufan to fuck his brains out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a one shot continuation of my short krishun fic called 'I think I wanna Marry You'. You don't really need to read that to read this. Just: it takes place in California and the two couples are married. Wufan owns a company and Sehun teaches dance. Entirely self indulgent and I'm not ashamed. Ok, maybe a little. 
> 
> Warnings: crossdressing, daddy kink, sex on the hood of a car, rimming, orgasm control, cum play, marking, riding, cock warming, facial, general filth.

Sehun, honestly, didn't know why he had agreed to this. He tugged on the hem of his dress, hoping beyond hope that the teasing was kept to a minimum tonight. But, considering Baekhyun would be there, he knew it was impossible to hold onto that hope for too long. 

"Daddy!" Mina screeched as she stomped into the room, arms outstretched. The furry wolf ears on her head and the fuzzy tail was all Sehun needed to be reminded of how he was doing this for his little girl. Even if the costume looked silly with the pink nightgown and cap thrown on top. "Daddy, I think you look so pretty~" Mins tugged on the dark braids of the wig Sehun was wearing. 

"Thank you, sweetie." Sehun patted at her ears. "I think you make a very terrifying wolf." He poked at her lips, where he could see the fangs peeking out. 

"Rarrrr!!!" Mina growled, raising her hands and curling them into claws. 

"Lookin' good, Hun." Wufan said from the doorway, Sehun turned a glare on him. Looking very normal and manly, Wufan was dressed in a plaid flannel shirt and ratty jeans, a bushy fake beard adhered to his face. He had a toy ax swung over his shoulder. 

Little Red, the Wolf, and the Lumberjack. 

"Mina, don't you think Daddy Yi would look even better as Little Red Riding Hood?" Sehun jerked his head in Wufan's direction, trying to get out of this once again. 

Mina was determined. "No! Daddy Yi is too big! And Daddy Hun would look weird with a beard." She said, eyebrows furrowed resolutely. 

Wufan was cracking up in the doorway. "Fine, fine." Sehun huffed and walked with Mina still in his arms towards the doorway where Wufan stood. 

"I still need my stockings and shoes on." He handed their child over to the still laughing man. "I'll meet you out there in a couple minutes. 

"Okay, Little Red." Wufan pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

Sehun just wondered why in the hell America didn't sell any female costumes that weren't halfway up his ass or in some way involved stockings or fishnets. 

Sehun tied the velvety red cape around his neck with its thin ribbon and put the hood up. Hopefully this would keep all his neighbors from recognizing him. Even if they would surely out it together considering his company. Actually, he'd prefer them all to think Wufan was cheating on him with some sexy brunette than knowing Sehun would willingly go out in public dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. 

He will say one thing, however, he looked really sexy in the costume. 

He tugged on the skirt once again and wondered if Wufan would be up for some Halloween roleplay after Mina was in bed. The thought put a light flush on his cheeks. He cleared his throat and joined his family in the entryway to their home. 

"We'll make it just in time to join Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Sam."

"Do you know what they're dressing as?" Sehun asked, his picnic basket on his arm, to hold candy Mina got once her own bucket was full. 

"I don't know, actually." Wufan ushered them all out of the door, hand on the small of Sehun's back, inching lower. 

"Sam told me it was ninjas!" Mina announced, climbing into the car, buckling herself into her booster seat. "He said even Mongryoung had a costume!"

Sehun shot a look to Wufan and slid into the passenger seat. It would definitely be interesting to see. 

It didn't take them long to make it to their friends place, they had moved to America two years ago once Chanyeol finally finished up his doctorate in Biochemistry and was hired on as the new Science Division head at Stanford. Baekhyun just liked being the house husband. 

Sehun was glad that they could get married and even adopt a child in the same amount of time Sehun and Wufan had. They were both very lucky couples indeed. He was also glad he had at least some of their friends closer. It made it easier. Since, even though they had the money, it was hard finding time to go back home. 

"Happy Halloween!" Baekhyun burst out when he wretched the door open. The orange mask and green skin throwing Sehun off for a moment. 

Ninja turtles. 

"Oh my god." Baekhyun's eyes widened when he looked at Sehun. "This is the best day of my life." He said very reverently, holding his hands to his heart. "Chanyeol!!" Baekhyun turned and ran back into the house. 

Sehun sighed, shot a glare at Wufan, and stepped inside. Mina ran off after Baekhyun, in search of Sam no doubt. "I don't know why you're glaring at me, it wasn't my idea." Wufan said, not mad, but just seriously amused. Jerk. 

"You encouraged her." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You're the one who got the girl costume. Coulda just bought a red suit and cape." 

The realization that Wufan was right made his cheeks burn hotter. Chanyeol stepped into the room at that moment. "Why didn't you say that before!" Sehun hit Wufan on the arm, enraged. 

Wufan laughed with Chanyeol. While Baekhyun started snapping pictures, no doubt with the intention to post them all over his social media and send to their friends. 

"Why couldn't we do something normal?" Sehun huffed, gesturing to Chanyeol. Chanyeol had a blue mask on. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were much cooler and manageable than a fairytale where Sehun had to crossdress. 

"It would have been normal, but I think you secretly wanted to crossdress." Baekhyun jabbed, wiping at the corner of his eyes. 

Sehun opened his mouth and then closed it. He turned to Mina, who walked into the room with Sam just moments earlier, and checked his watch. "It's almost time to go, you're ready, right?" Sehun asked, bending down a little.

"Yeah. Doesn't Sam look really cool!" Mina said more so than asked.

Sehun, a little jealous, still managed to smile sincerely. It wasn't the kids fault. "You look very awesome."

"Thank you, Little Red Riding Hood!" Sam said, grinning wide. "You look very pretty, Mr. Oh." 

"Thanks..." Sehun muttered, straightening out and turning back to the supposed adults in the room. Wufan's eyes flickered back up to his face, where Sehun can tell he had been staring at his ass. 

Maybe the costume won't be so bad after all. 

"Ready to go?" Sehun asked, taking ahold of Mina's hand. 

Baekhyun whistled and called their dog's name, who waddled in with a purple mask and a stick on his back. Okay, that is cute. 

Baekhyun clipped the leash onto Mongryoung's collar. "You've gotta be kidding me." Wufan laughed, taking in the dog's costume. "Your dog, too?" 

"Yeah, we needed a Donatello." Chanyeol said like dressing your dog up as a ninja turtle was the most natural solution. 

"Kinda like you needed a Red Riding Hood." Baekhyun cut in. 

Point made. 

-

The first house they stopped at was sparsely decorated, but the light was on. It's Baekhyun and Chanyeol's first Halloween with Sam, as being parents, so it isn't surprising that they went all out for the five-year-old. 

It's only Sehun and Wufan's second with Mina, who is four, so the parents' excitement levels are matched, nearly. This house has exclusively Reese's candies, however. Sehun is the most excited about that fact. 

Until. 

"Yuck, I don't like these." Mina at least knew her manners well enough to wait until they were at the sidewalk in front of the house. "Sam, do you want it?" Mina dug it from her bucket and handed it over. 

Disappointment must have shown on his face since Wufan was chuckling beside him. There went Sehun's only hope at getting Reese's for free. 

There were always after Halloween candy sales. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun insist on taking a picture after they've cleared the houses on the street. It isn't even dark yet, and there was still two hours left until the end. Baekhyun and Chanyeol have taken so mamy pictures already that Sehun wondered how much memory they could possibly have left on their phones for more. 

Sehun regrets the high heels. Even if they make his legs look amazing. Not to mention his ass. 

Sehun took Wufan's hand, lacing their fingers together. "We're going out for ice cream after this, right?" Sehun rested his shoulder on Wufan's, eyelashes batting. 

"You-"

The two kids, ears in tune with anything related to ice cream and candy, started babbling about how much they wanted ice cream, too. Baekhyun and Chanyeol, willing to make this experience perfect for Sam, agreed right away. 

"Please, pleeeaaasseeee, daddy?" Mina asked. 

"Yeah, please, daddy~?" Sehun pouted as well, mischievous. Wufan gulped. 

"Fine, you twerp." Wufan pinched Sehun's cheek hard and pushed his head off his shoulder. "Anything for Mina." He said to their daughter, leaving a pouting Sehun to rub at his cheek. 

"Pssst," Baekhyun dug his elbow into Sehun's ribs. Sehun groaned. "Call him Daddy again, I bet he pops a boner." He whispered conspiratorially. Chanyeol looked as amused as Baekhyun did. 

"As revenge for the costume, make him horny while you have to trick or treat with your kid." 

"Chanyeol, you're a genius. For once." Sehun smirked, tugging gently on his braid. Chanyeol protested the last part, but before he really did, Baekhyun began to speak again. 

"So, you really don't call Wufan Daddy? I call Chanyeol daddy all the time now that we have Sam."

"You did that before Sam, too." Sehun rolled his eyes, waving them away. The other two parents choked simultaneously on air. 

"I never ever tried it before..." Sehun shrugged, "I just didn't think he'd like it." 

"Well, you've really missed out, then." Baekhyun's eyes gleamed. Sehun doesn't want to start imagining Chanyeol and Baekhyun's sex life. 

Sehun caught up with Wufan and the kids. He wrapped his arm around Wufan's. "Hey, daddy, later you can have me as a treat, too." Sehun said quietly so the children don't hear. Not that they'd really understand. But he doesn't really want Sam asking Baekhyun or Chanyeol what he meant. 

Wufan's eyes bugged. Sehun is satisfied. His eyes trailed down to the front of Wufan's jeans. "You know you want it, daddy." Sehun whispered, licking over his lips. His hand in Wufan's guides Wufan's discreetly over his stomach, across his hips. A promise. He dropped Wufan's hand. 

"Mina, Sam, hold on!" Sehun said, neither of them in danger or too far ahead, Sehun just wanted to tease. They do, however, cross the street soon after Sehun catches up, heels clicking against the concrete, petticoat making his skirt swish and bounce. 

Maybe tonight won't be so bad. 

-

"Hey, Mina can stay the night with us, we do have a spare room." Baekhyun offered. From the look on Chanyeol's face, he hadn't conferred with the tall turtle. Baekhyun elbowed Chanyeol to keep him quiet. "We can take them out for the ice cream, you two look beat."

Wufan kept quiet while Sehun tried to sound like he doesn't want to burden Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun insisted. Chanyeol winked. 

"Bye baby~!" Sehun bent at the waist, unnecessarily so. But there was no one around and Wufan was right behind him. Sehun might have switched out his briefs for panties when he had first thought about halloween roleplay. Sehun kissed Mina's cheeks, "have fun with Sam and Uncle Chan and Baek, we'll be over tomorrow morning to pick you up."

"Bye, mommy~" Mina teased and pulled on Sehun's braid before he rushed into Chanyeol and Barkhyun's house, laughing madly along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

Sehun's cheeks burn as he straightened up. 

"C'mon, Sehun, no need to linger." 

"Yeah, Sehun~" Baekhyun snickered and glanced down at the front of Wufan's jeans. "Go help your lumberjack tear down all that wood." He said once Sam was safely inside with Mina. 

Sehun grinned, eyes small and smiling. "Maybe I'll be nice and share what's in my picnic basket." 

"Gross." Chanyeol grimanced, then turned to go inside himself. Baekhyun gave a dainty wave and bounded inside after Chanyeol. 

Sehun hopped down the front steps and into their waiting car. "Hey, Mr. Lumberjack~" Sehun giggled, poking at Wufan's chest. "Lemme see that impressive wood you've got down there."

"Easy, Little Red." Wufan growled, catching Sehun's hand. 

"Do you prefer Daddy~" Sehun leaned in, whispering it. Purring it out. His eyes were focused on the front of Wufan's jeans. "You do, don't you?" 

"Sehun..." Wufan muttered quietly. "You're acting like you're drunk." 

"No, I'm just excited. This is the first time since summer we'll be alone. It's either you're working, or I am, or we have Mina."

"That's parenthood." 

"Yeah, but we should seize this opportunity so drive faster." Sehun pleaded, lips pushing out. "Don't you wanna ravish me~" 

"You have no idea." Wufan growled, eyes flickering to the exposed skin of Sehun's thighs. "God, I'd do it right here if we wouldn't get arrested." 

"Maybe if it were five years ago." Sehun snickered. 

"We did do that five years ago, probably." 

"Yes, I remember. The rental car in Busan." Sehun smiled as he sunk back into his seat, pulling the hood of his costume off and tossing the wig aside, hair messy and a tad sweaty. "My senior trip." 

Sehun very nearly started to touch himself all for Wufan's viewing pleasure, but they pull into the driveway before Sehun decided to actually do it. 

Sehun was thankful at least that Wufan had opened the garage door down the street so it was ready for them to pull into. 

Wufan parked, pressed the button to close the garage door, and yanked on Sehun's arm. Sehun's eyes flashed, getting the point. He climbed into Yifan's lap. 

"Mr. Wu, you're a little wild tonight, aren't you?" Sehun settled down into Wufan's lap. He wiggled until he felt Wufan's hard cock against his ass. 

Wufan's hands were all over him, up his thighs and under his skirt. Sehun's breath hitched. This would be so much better than muffled blowjobs under the covers late at night when they're both too tired or slick handjobs in the shower when they can justify the extra ten minutes alone. 

"I'm wild about you." Wufan said against the skin of Sehun's neck as he began sucking on it. "God, I think I want to have you dress as a female every Halloween." 

"Well, I can dress up however you want. I'm your toy, daddy~" Sehun's head fell back, hips rocking into Wufan's. Too many clothes. Too little space. The steering wheel was digging into his back. 

Just one wrong move and Sehun was blaring the horn. "Out-" Sehun heard Wufan mutter again his collarbone. "On the hood." 

"Oh." Sehun breathed out. He pulled on the door handle and scrambled out. Instead of the hot hood of their SUV, Sehun rushed next to it onto the sleek black of Wufan's Audi R8

He was definitely sure Wufan was turned on enough to actually allow this. Sehun had wanted to be pinned to the hood since Wufan had impulsively brought it home. They just hadn't had the chance to sneak off to the garage. And well, this was the perfect opportunity. The red of Sehun's costume looked positively sinful against it. 

"Fuck, Sehun." Wufan groaned as Sehun spread himself out on the hood of the sports car. His chest was pressed against the cold metal, ass in the air. The heels had raised him to Wufan's height, but now they just make his thighs burn from the stretch and how far Sehun has to bend. 

Sehun wiggles his hips, the skirt swishing. He can tell it's showing off the red lace of his panties. "Lube." Wufan muttered, but his eyes stayed latched onto Sehun's ass. 

"Then go get it." Sehun hissed, looking at Wufan over his shoulder. "Hurry, please." Sehun whined, resting his forehead against the hood of Wufan's luxury car. 

When he heard the door click, he had to take deep, calming breath. Sehun was getting hard at just the thought of being fucked against the hood of this car. Sehun ran his hands over the hood, warming up now underneath his body heat. Then down the hood of the car. 

Over the back of his thighs. When he heard Wufan on the wooden steps leading to the inside entrance and back to him, his fingers hooked into the panties. He dragged them down slowly and heard Wufan groan. 

Legs pressed together, Sehun left the panties around his knees. They didn't need to be down all the way for this. Wufan finally, finally touched him, his hands moving almost reverently over the smooth skin of Sehun's ass. Sehun hadn't a clue what he had planned, but the anticipation made his knees weak. 

"I've missed your ass." Wufan said softly, Sehun could hear his clothing rustle and then Wufan was actually biting into the flesh of his asscheek. Sehun's knees fell into the bumper. He could guess where this was leading. Be still his heart. 

Sehun whimpered, Wufan smacked his ass. Sehun had to remind himself that they had all night and they didn't need to hurry. No little ears no fear of being caught. 

Wufan's mouth inched closer to Sehun's crack, his large hands kneading into Sehun's ass. Sehun dragged his hands over the car's hood, careful not to scratch it. His breath was leaving white clouds on the hood. "You're fucking gorgeous, Sehun," Wufan mumbled, still nearly worshipping Sehun's ass. 

Sehun was on edge before Wufan even made it to his hole. He definitely was unable to keep from moaning when he did press his lips to the pucker of muscle and sucked. 

Wufan then began licking, from Sehun's balls and up to the dimples on his back. "W-Wufan-" Sehun moaned out weakly, now so hard it hurt. The rough fabric of the petticoat rubbed against his cock, heightening his sensation. 

The sharp smack against Sehun's ass when he moaned out his name made him yelp, his hips pressing down against the still cold hood of the car where Sehun's body hadn't been touching it. 

He jerked away with a hiss just as Wufan growled, "What's my name?" 

Oh. So Wufan really did like it. "Daddy~" Sehun wiggled his hips back, tantalizing and sensual. With that being what Wufan was looking for, he went back to Sehun's ass, his tongue lapping against Sehun's hole. After a few long and torturous moments, Wufan's tongue pressed inside. This move effectively took all of Sehun's breath from him. 

Against the hood, he was helpless. Sehun loved it. He was losing his mind with each glide of Wufan's tongue, every flex of his strong fingers kneading into his plump ass, and he hadn't even pressed any fingers into Sehun. 

"Daddy, please, can I have your fingers?" Sehun tried, tensing up so he didn't cum from the way Wufan's tongue curled just under his rim. "Please-" he croaked out. 

"Since my baby asked so nicely." Wufan's hot breath fanned over Sehun's wet skin. Sehun shuddered. Lost in the sensation, Sehun missed the sound of the lube Wufan brought out being opened. The resulting press of Wufan's finger into him caught him off guard considering that. 

It has been way too long. Before Mina, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Now they were lucky to have even five minutes for a blow job. Sometimes only one of them could come in their time, leaving the other hard and aching. It was almost like hell. 

Wufan pressed another finger inside, and Sehun saw stars. He moaned against the car, and now Wufan's body was pressed against Sehun's, chest to back, Wufan's lips and teeth on his neck. Like this, Sehun was actually completely pressed against the hood of Wufan's sexy luxury car, just like Sehun had dreamed about more times than he'd be willing to admit. 

Another finger and Sehun was just about to beg. Before he could, Wufan's fingers left him and his body eased off. Sehun nearly cried out in protest until he heard the belt buckle on Wufan's pants being undone. 

Sehun fumbled with the skirt and petticoat, hitching them up more around his waist that his hips, exposing himself more completely. And then, the slow press in of Wufan's thick cock. Oh fuck. Sehun took an extra moment to relax from just how keyed up he had been without it. 

God, he doesn't think he wants to even let one orgasm be it for tonight. They do have all night. 

Wufan's hands snatched up Sehun's as his weight settled back against Sehun's back. Dream. Come. True. 

He didn't realize he had said that out loud until he heard Wufan's breathless chuckle. "I kind of figured you liked it since the time you sucked me off before we went inside to pay the babysitter."

Sehun just arched his back, pressing his ass back more into Wufan's hips. "Move, please, daddy." He gasped, eyelashes fluttering. 

Sehun hiccuped with the first thrust, fingers tightening around Wufan's hands where they still had them pressed to the car. With each thrust pulled another moan from Sehun's body, and each moan pulled from Sehun's body encouraged Wufan to go faster. 

Faster, faster, faster. 

It didn't take long for Sehun to crumble under the thrusts and the smooth slide of his dick against the car's sleek hood. "Daddy, can I cum?" He asked in between moans, Wufan's face pressed into his neck. 

"Cum for daddy." Wufan growled in response, nipping at Sehun's earlobe. Sehun fell apart, his whole body shuddering. As soon as the tremors stopped, Wufan pulled out of Sehun and jerked himself to completion over Sehun's ass and thighs. 

Sehun stood when he regained feelings in his legs. His skirt fell back around him, hiding the mess. But the mess on Wufan's car hood.... "oops." Sehun dipped his finger in his mess and brought it to his lips. The way Wufan watched him had him leaning back down, licking up his own release, exposing his debauched thighs and ass again. 

"Fuckin' hell, Sehun." Wufan choked out, yanking Sehun back up by his hair. With a surprised noise, Sehun sputtered his own spunk down his chin. Wufan's lips crashed down onto Sehun's, forcing Sehun's mouth open and licking the cum from his tongue and cheeks. 

"I'm going to mess you up." Wufan vowed, hands on Sehun's sticky ass. He manhandled Sehun to the door, sending thrills racing through him. Sehun stumbled over his shoes, eventually kicking them off along the way. Wufan was doing a fine job of pulling his clothes off, tossing them to the floor on the way to the bedroom. 

"God, I missed being able to take you like you deserve." Wufan mouthed over Sehun's nipple, and down his chest. "We really owe Baekhyun and Chanyeol." His teeth then latched onto the skin just above Sehun's bellybutton. Everywhere Wufan had bit and sucked on his skin was throbbing, Sehun knew there would be beautiful bruises there. 

Sehun was hard again even before Wufan's lips made it to his cock. "Good god." Sehun choked out, Wufan's head between his legs again, but this time sucking down his cock. 

Sehun's fingers curled in Wufan's lush blonde hair, tugging when he felt his cockhead hit against the back of Wufan's throat. 

Wufan's cheeks suctioned, hollowing out. Sehun could feel himself start to get close again, his thighs trembling slightly. His hips thrusted on their own, involuntarily. "Stay still." Wufan growled, the heat of his mouth gone from Sehun's cock. Sehun was not happy about that. He whined and pressed his ass back into the mattress. 

Instead of putting his mouth back on him, Wufan's large hands pulled Sehun's thighs apart and slid him into his lap. 

"Honestly, I'm torn between having you suck me off so I can cum on your face or inside you so I can watch my cum roll down your gorgeous thighs some more."

"Inside me, inside me." Sehun pleaded, tugging himself up to sit into Wufan's lap, putting his mouth on Wufan's. "Cum inside me this time, daddy." He whined, situating himself so that Wufan's semi-hard cock slid between his ass cheeks. "As much as I feel so pretty covered in your cum, I really, really love the feeling of your cock filling me up, Daddy," any other time, Sehun wouldn't really care which Wufan decided. But, his words were true and he just missed Wufan's cock in his ass. 

Sehun rolled his hips, Wufan's cock still between his cheeks. He kissed down Wufan's neck, "lemme ride you?" He asked, muffled against Wufan's skin. 

"Go on, baby." Wufan's hand slid from Sehun's neck and down his spine, making goosebumps pop up along Sehun's skin. 

"God, I feel like I can go all night." Sehun breathed out as he held Wufan's cock, lowering himself down on it. 

"We can certainly try." Wufan groaned, only kept up by the arm Sehun still had an iron grip around his shoulders. It was Wufan's turn to moan as Sehun's hip movements caught him off guard, especially without the rhythm Sehun usually had. 

"C'mon, dancer, where are your moves?" Wufan's hands landed on Sehun's hips, helping to guide him up and dropping him back down. Sehun's hips stuttered and finally fell into a smooth pattern. 

Due to his orgasm before, both Sehun and Wufan were slow to build up to their second orgasm, hips canting slowly at first, then slowly growing more and more frantic. They tried to keep their lips together, kissing desperately, but they parted to catch their breaths, foreheads against each other. 

"I love you so much, Wufan." Sehun managed somehow between hits against his prostate, the sound nearly lost in the air he exhaled. 

"I love you, too, Sehun." He panted back, then turned his head and buried it in the crook of Sehun's neck. He pushed Sehun back down onto the mattress, hefting one leg over his shoulder. Wufan's hips began to snap forward. 

"Oh, fuck..!" Sehun nearly screamed, white blotting his vision. He clawed at Wufan's shoulders and arms, toes curling. "Faster-" 

Wufan complied, eyes locked onto Sehun's face, fueled on by the look of pure, unadulterated bliss displayed. "You can't come until I do." Wufan commanded of Sehun, eyes hard. The serious look on his face had Sehun unable to come up with an argument or even a whine of how he really, really needed to come. 

He nearly wanted to push Wufan's hand away when it enclosed his cock and his thighs started shaking from the effort of holding back his orgasm. Oh, how he wanted to just relax and let his release rack through him. 

And it was with Sehun's mouth open in a silent moan, eyes shut tight, and Wufan's hand around Sehun'c cock, that they both came together with Wufan's whispered permission. 

Despite his earlier comment that he could last all night, Sehun then slumped bonelessly against the bed. The only movement he made was as Wufan was pulling out of him and he jerked. "Hnnng..." Sehun groaned. "Shower." 

"How about a bath?" Wufan suggested, enjoying the way Sehun face lights up in excitement. 

"Oh. Haven't heard those words in years. With bubbles?" 

"Is there any other way to have a bath?" Wufan pressed a sloppy kiss to Sehun's cheek and went to draw a bath. By the time Wufan made it back out to Sehun, he had gotten off the bed and changed the sheets, not having bothered to clean the mess up between his legs. He bent down, to gather up a dropped pillowcase. Wufan saw the blue jewel of Sehun's favorite plug, long forgotten in a box under the bed, sticking in Sehun's ass. 

Wufan groaned. Sehun would be the death of him. "Wufan." Sehun chimed and bounced over. He recovered quick. "I kept all your cum inside me." He whispered, fingers walking across Wufan's chest and down over his stomach, fingers teasing the length of Wufan's soft cock. "It feel so good." 

"But..?" Wufan encourages, because with Sehun, there is always a but. 

"But I wanna sit on daddy's cock" he pouted. It's not the first time Sehun has just wanted to sit around with Wufan's cock in his ass, whether or not Wufan was hard when he did. He always was aching hard after a few minutes, however.

"In the bath, alright?" Wufan indulged, running his fingers through Sehun's hair. "You're insatiable." 

Sehun grinned, heading towards the bathroom quickly. It takes a little maneuvering, and Sehun's skilled hands guiding Wufan's soft dick into him quickly without spilling too much of what was left inside his ass after the plug was removed. 

Wufan swore he felt a blood clot form in his brain when Sehun's lips wrapped around the soiled plug and sucked it clean. 

It was enough to get Wufan's blood rushing south again. 

Plug set aside, Sehun just sits pretty and relaxed against Wufan's chest. Kind of like he doesn't have a quickly hardening dick inside of him. 

Wufan gently washed Sehun, along his thighs and chest. The warm water soothed both of their muscles, creating a calm atmosphere around them. 

Once Sehun and Wufan were washed clean, Wufan's hand travelled to Sehun's dick, stroking slowly at first, gauging any signs of protest. But Sehun's head merely fell against his shoulder with a pleased exhale. 

"Can you come for me one more time, baby?" Wufan asked softly, lips brushing against Sehun's ear. It felt so sweet and gentle, Sehun's heart is filling to near bursting levels. 

"Yes, Daddy." Sehun let out, eyes closed. "Help me cum, Daddy." 

"Of course, baby, I always take care of you." Wufan trailed kisses down Sehun's neck and over his shoulder. He shifted a bit, until Sehun's breath hitched and he went rigid against him. It was then Wufan knew he had pressed against Sehun's prostate. "Be a good baby boy," Wufan encouraged, still speaking in soft tones and whispers, hand working faster, thumb over the tip. Sehun didn't move, rather, he just let Wufan work him to completion. 

"Relax." Wufan drew out, his lips once again at Sehun's ear. With the suggestion, Sehun melted. "Come." And that set off Sehun's orgasm, a sweet moan bursting through Sehun's lips as he tightened and relaxed repeatedly around Wufan's dick. 

Sehun, flushed and beautiful, blinked up at Wufan, positively glowing. "You're amazing."

"Let me cum on your face." Wufan said instead. Sehun laughed, lifting himself off Wufan and pulling the plug of the bath. After a quick (and slightly frigid) rinse off, Sehun pushed Wufan's bare ass against the bathroom counter and fell to his knees. 

Sehun was skilled and enthusiastic with his mouth, giving just enough attention to the shaft, tip, and balls. Worked up and nearly spent, it didn't take long before Wufan had to yank Sehun back by the hair just so he didn't cum down his throat when he managed to get Wufan's long dick down his throat. 

Tongue out to catch Wufan's release, Sehun looked positively pleased with himself. "God, you are gorgeous." Wufan muttered as his fingers spread white over Sehun's cheeks and chin. 

Sehun let him until his knees started to hurt and his eyes drooped tiredly. Noticing how close to sleep Sehun was as he stood, Wufan kissed his husband and got a warm towel to wash his face, muttering sweet nothings the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it so i can feel less filthy lmao. Like most of my stuff, this is unbeta'd.


End file.
